


В прошлом те, кого любишь, не умирают

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: История повторяется и ничему не учит.
Relationships: Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	В прошлом те, кого любишь, не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Название – строчка из стихотворения И. Бродского

История повторяется и ничему не учит.  
Я кидаю вещи на дно потертого рюкзака, смотрю на тебя – ты серьезен не в меру случаю. А над нами птицы и облака в форме птиц и домиков из песка, за спиной река, а в руке – рука (пусть пока без сердца, но то «пока»). Счет теперь не верстами – километрами: там с утра туман, как холодное молоко, там гранит и мрамор, и площадь объята ветрами.

Знаю, мне до святости далеко. Знаю, только в строчках чужих легко. Но поверив в этот наивный стих, я сполна покаялся за двоих.

Посмотри: скрипело под сапогом – а теперь асфальт, отсыревший за зиму. Мне в твоих объятиях мир и дом, мне твой взгляд – единственный азимут.

История повторяется: в ней снова есть я и ты, снова по нам играет реквием вьюга. История повторяется – история про мечты и про пунктир на карте на север с юга.  
Снова держаться – разве что друг за друга. Снова смотреть в глаза перекрестьям улиц, где мы однажды вышли и не вернулись.

Снова.  
Иначе.  
Россыпь ночных огней. Желтые лампочки, мокрые злые тени. Старые слезы. Призраки прежних дней.  
Плата за наш покой – как ни странно, время.


End file.
